A Texan Carol
by auldtimer
Summary: A stand alone story, hope you don't mind! I don't own the characters, but forgive me for altering one slightly..but not too drastically! Will finish my other story soon, promise! Mean while.. Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

Matlock Houston groaned slightly as he tried to open his eyes and wriggle slightly, groaning again as his muscles objected to even the slightest movement. He blinked rapidly puzzled as to the grainy feeling on his eyelids, until he realised he was face down on his office sofa. Sighing in annoyance he tried to turn in order to stand up, yelling in surprise when instead of turning he fell to the floor with a hard thump, his head narrowly missing the table, his feet still somehow draped on the back of the furniture. As he turned to look and figure it out he gradually realised not only had he been face down on the sofa, but he had must have pitched over the back of it, his feet resting on the corner table, the smashed lamp nearby telling how elegantly he must have come to rest! "Dammit!" he muttered, slowly sitting up and instantly bringing both hands to his head as if he could somehow block the explosions going off inside.

He went to slide back onto the sofa, trying to curl into a ball, but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. He opened one eye and winced, not impressed when he heard a soft chuckle. "C'mon cowboy, I brought you two aspirin and a hair of the dog that bit ya….though from the smell of you it was the whole pack that took a bite…phewee Houston!"

"Go 'way CJ, leave me alone, don't want nuthin, just lemme sleep!" he grumbled

"Sleep! Houston, it's 3pm! You've slept most of the day! Chris has had to cancel three big appointments, one for the second time!" She sighed and put her hand on his shoulder

"Then you shudda covered for me, that's your job isn't it?! It's what I pay you for!" he snapped back, shrugging her hand of him and turning further away

CJ shook her head and bit back her initial reply, instead she quietly said. "I had my own meetings to take, the ones that you should have been in LAST week…and no Houston, no it isn't…and I'm tired of covering for you. CHRIS is tired of covering for you! She is your PA not your bodyguard! I had to persuade her not to quit today! I sent her home early to keep her calm and let her take tomorrow off as well, after all it's Christmas Eve!"

Houston huffed and wriggled further away from CJ muttering. "Maybe you should let her quit if she don't appreciate how well I treat her…secretaries are a dime a dozen! Besides she isn't doing it from the kindness of her heart…she was doing it for some fat Christmas Bonus she was expecting, well ha! And keep it down CJ, I don't feel too good!"

"No kidding! Which bar did you drink dry last night huh? Can't be Dillons on account of you getting barred from there on Friday…or McNeils, you got barred from there Wednesday…oh and the weekend before was a doozy…got barred from the Hilton, Driscos AND The Galleon…and to top it off I got a call at 4am to come and bail out your sorry ass!" CJ stopped and swallowed slightly to keep calm. "Today was supposed to be my day off Houston or did you forget? I was going Christmas shopping!"

"Don't remember!" was his muffled reply

Again she paused, pursing her lips slightly before adding "You said it was ok for me to have today off as you could manage the meetings on your own…your way of apologising for messing up the whole of my previous weekend plans by disappearing and leaving me to complete the Kitchiyachi merger alone…despite you promising to handle the last bit in person!"

"Forgot…but mergers are your job anyway!" he shot back, starting to get annoyed at the way she was nagging at him, it's not as if she didn't get paid well for her job, and if he chose to take off for a little unplanned R&R so what! He was entitled, after all, he worked hard enough didn't he? Probably more than CJ right? And wasn't the company called Houston Industries…not Houston and Parsons!

"I know you forgot Houston, it seems you forget a lot of things right now, especially when it hasn't got anything to do with you!" CJ stood up and Houston allowed himself a small smile thinking she had given up and was going to leave him alone, but he was wrong. CJ walked over to the bar and put the glass and two tablets down. She looked sadly at the photos hanging on the wall before turning to look back at him, she tossed her hair back and gave a brief nod before telling him. "Enough Houston. Enough! It is six months since Elizabeth left you, and I know how upset you were…are…but you've gone too far this time! You have slept with practically every woman in your little black book, started a new black book of woman you have met in bars and had one night stands with…hell you've even slept with the wives of two of your _former_ best friends…you're out of control! At this rate you'll have to move out of LA cos there won't be a woman left that you _haven't_ slept with yet!"

Houston sighed in annoyance and gingerly sat up, lowering his eyelids dangerously as he looked at her and sneered. "I can think of one I haven't! And so what CJ, what's it to do with you huh? Jealous cos you're not on the list yet…? If you gimme a few minutes to get ma balance back I could fit ya in right now if ya like!"

CJ grimaced as she took a step towards him. "What's happened to you Matt? When did you become so bitter, so selfish…so mean!"

"Mean!" he laughed. "Aw I'm sorry…would you rather I bought you dinner first? Oh wait…hang on a sec there…lemme see…I pay your wages, I gave you shares in the company…bought several dinners when you were that miserable I thought your face would crack…yeah, see…way I figure it now…YOU owe ME…not many bosses as generous as me, so how about you show me your…uh…appreciation!" He winked and rubbed his hands together

"Screw you Houston!" she hissed her eyes narrowing

"That's the plan darlin'! " he shot back

She held his gaze for several seconds before straightening her shoulders back and lifting her head high. "I believe I have several weeks vacation due, consider them my notice, my formal resignation will be on your desk first thing tomorrow, I'll clear my belongings out at the weekend, you won't be here I'm sure… !"

He gave a sharp laugh. "Wassup CJ, scared of the idea of sleeping with a real man?"

"No!" she replied softly as she stepped towards him, "disgusted at the idea of sleeping with a pathetic, selfish, angry, arrogant _shell _of a man!" She closed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry Houston, but I'm through…I can't stay here and watch you destroy yourself, I won't! I have tried to help, tried to be patient, tried to protect you…but instead of giving you time to heal all I seem to have done is given you free reign to behave like an insensitive buffoon!"

"Buffoon aye!" he gave a low whistle, "big words…Harvard education not wasted then hey Snow Queen!"

"Say what?"

"Snow Queen!" he repeated as he stood up and came to stand directly in front of her. "That's what we call you…well, one of the things we call you…too polite to repeat the others…daddy always did tell me to be polite to _ladies!_ " he gave her a twisted smirk

She shook her head and whispered "Snow Queen"

He leaned into her face and sneered. "On account of you being frigid CJ!" He recoiled as her hand shot out and slapped him, the sound echoing around them, his face instantly pinking up

She glared at him before turning on her heels and walking to her office, he watched her through narrowed eyes as she walked back out, her coat and briefcase in hand, he watched as she headed to the elevator and calmly walked in. As the doors slid shut he yelled. "Fine go…who needs ya!" Muttering to himself, "Damn lawyers…dime a dozen…easily replaced!"

He walked over to the bar and looked at the glass she had put down, he grabbed it and downed the contents in one gulp, the pills he dropped in the sink as he reached to fill the glass again. He was topping it up for the third time, maybe the fourth, when he heard the elevator ping. "Decided to come back huh? Well too late…already decided to hire someone better looking…and more willin'"

He chuckled to himself, stopping when he heard his Uncles voice. "Well, find it hard to believe there are many people better looking than me…but more willin' to do what?"

"Wotcha doin' here old man huh?" Houston asked as he downed the latest drink and decided to just drink from the bottle, it was quicker

Roy watched as his nephew wobbled unsteadily across the room and flopped into the nearest seat. "I uh, came to pick you up, remember?"

Houston looked at his Uncle and shook his head as he shrugged, taking another swig of Scotch

Roy wrinkled his eyes as he said. "I was pickin' you up to go with you to Kathy Hoyts Carol Concert…you promised to go cos you missed her Thanksgiving play, and you also promised you'd go cos the concert is raising money for charity…you were planning on making a donation…remember now?"

"Uh…nooooo! But it figures it'd be summat sappy like that with you old man…always trying to be a do gooder…hah! Well I tell ya ROY…I don't wanna go and listen to a bunch of strangers kids singin' badly about crap like Joy to The World and Peace on Earth…I don't wanna be standing there smilin' like some idiot knowin' full well the only reason I got invited is cos the Hoyt kid sees me as some sorta walkin' cash machine!"

"Matlock! Kathy calls you her Uncle…she sees you as her daddies best friend, man who saved her life…that makes you family in a kids eyes!"

"Oooh and families are so special right Roy…reminds me…where exactly IS dear old cousin Will these days?" Houston chuckled as he raised the bottle in salute and took another swig

"Dontcha think you've had enough to drink boy?" Roy asked softly, his blue eyes awash with concern

Houston looked at him and deliberately took another long gulp, smacking his lips and belching slightly before giving a big grin. "Nope!"

Roy looked around the office and asked. "Where's CJ?"

"Who? Oh…CJ! My BEST friend, my loyal colleague and partner? I fired her! She was turning into such a bore. She kept telling me I drink too much, and then…well THEN Uncle Roy, she put the moves on me! Imagine my surprise! Worse still when I **politely** turned her down she was sobbin' and a wailin' all over the place! I mean Roy…she just had to go ya know!" Houston chuckled at Roys shocked look . "Yup, couldn't have her moonin' over me when I'm tryin' to work, wouldn't look…professional don't ya see!"

"I do see Matlock…I do indeed" Roy shook his head and turned to leave. "Good bye son" he said softly as he walked away

"You abandoning me to?" Houston called. "Well fine…go! I don't need you…I don't need Murray…I don't need Chris…I don't need anyone!" He turned and spotted a photograph of him and CJ and walked over to pick it up, bringing it up to his face he spat out "And I sure as hell don't need YOU CJ Parsons, no sirree…I don't need you at all!" He dropped the photo and bent to pick it up, losing his balance he pitched forward, catching the side of his head on the edge of the low table. He rolled on to his side and groaned, he looked up and groaned again as the room began to spin before everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is what I raised?"

Houston blinked and slowly opened his eyes. He glanced quickly around before hoarsely whispering "Hello! Hey who's there? Murray? That you?" He pushed himself to a sitting position and grimaced. Automatically he reached for the bottle lying to the side of him, his eyebrows shooting skywards as the bottle seemed to move itself out of his reach

"Ah ah ah…I don't really think so do you!" came a voice from behind him

Houston twisted round to look, frowning when he couldn't see anyone. "Who said that? C'mon…show yourself…I'm not in the mood for games!"

"No, you're just in a mood…and a permanent bad from one from what I have seen!" the voice said

"Not funny!" Houston gasped as he kept glancing around him to spot who was in the room with him

"No!" the voice came again, "it definitely isn't funny, not funny at all!"

Houston swallowed, the voice was familiar, very familiar. He looked at the bottle again and shook his head. Maybe a coffee would be a better idea he thought as he climbed unsteadily to his feet and wobbled over to the bar and poured some luke warm black sludge into his mug. He took two big mouthfuls and turned to lean against the bar as he took another sip, his eye widening in shock as he saw who was sat on the barstool

"That's a bit better!" his father said, "a few more of them and maybe you will start to realise what you have just done, what a jerk you've been!"

Houston jumped as he felt the coffee pour down his front. He closed his eyes tightly and muttered "Hallucination that's all!"

He jumped again as his father said. "Nope, not an hallucination, you've definitely spilled some coffee on yourself! Stupid and clumsy…really did a good job with you didn't I?"

Houston opened his eyes and laughed when he saw his dad still sitting there. "You" he pointed at him, "You are NOT real, you're not…you're just a figment of my imagination!"

Bill Houston nodded "Well, ok…fine! That means one of two things then…either you are talking to thin air…or you are talking to yourself!" He chuckled slightly. "Of course there is a third option!"

"Oh yeah?" Houston asked, taking a slight step back as Bill slid of the stool and walked towards him

Bill put his hand on his sons shoulder and smiled as Houston paled and swallowed visibly. "Yeah. Third option? I'm real…and I'm here!"

"Why?" Houston gasped. "Why are you here? Am I dead? Have you come to get me?"

"Ha! Dead you say?!" Houston frowned as his dad chuckled for a few seconds before stopping and looking straight at his son before saying. "No, you're not dead son. But you are in dead trouble, and I'm here to help. Seems you have a few brownie points with the powers that be, but they've spotted that you seem to have lost your way a little bit recently…so they're gonna send some old friends over to try and get you get back on the straight and narrow… back to your old self!"

"My old self!" Houston laughed. "Oh JOY dad! Cos my old self was _**such**_ a success right! Why would they want me to go back to that sap! I'm happy as I am… so why would I want anything to change?"

Bill shook his head. "Stubborn as ever… some of the old Matlock is still in there then. If I didn't think it would get me into trouble I would box your ears for the way you have behaved…but they don't want me to interfere, they're doing me a favour just by letting me warn you about what's going to happen, not normally allowed!"

Houston bowed slightly. "Oh then I'm honoured huh! Either that or I aint had enough coffee yet…or maybe I just need to sleep…yeah, that's it!" Houston headed to the couch and quickly lay down. "Sleep…and when I wake up, you'll be gone, and everyone will have left me alone to live MY life the way I choose… I just…need…to sleep! S'all…just…sleep"

As soon as he closed his eyes Houston was drifting off, dimly he thought he heard his dad say. "Your first friend will be here when the clock strikes five…be ready Houston, and good luck son. I love you!"

"Love you to pop!" Houston muttered as he slipped into a peaceful sleep

It was his own snoring that woke him, he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Bleary eyed he looked at the clock. 16:45…hmm he thought, something was niggling at the back of his mind, something about five o'clock, something…about the clock? He shook his head and laughed at himself. Whatever it was it couldn't be that important...office was closed, and if it was work related and important then CJ could just deal with it, what she was there for right? He frowned then as another fleeting memory crowded in…something about CJ? Had she yelled at him? No, again he couldn't really remember, and so what if she yelled, she was entitled to her own opinion, just as long as she kept it to herself! He sighed and looked at the clock again…if he had a quick shower now and got into some fresh clothes he could be out in time for the new cocktails hour at the Dubreski Club…or maybe he could go to the Ranchero Bar…have the flavoured Tequila shots…he aimed to work his way through their whole range, in alphabetical order…he though he was up to G, but would start at E again…just in case! He nodded as he decided he liked that plan and made his way downstairs to shower.

He was just towelling off when he dimly heard a clock strike 5. He frowned, none of the clocks in the office had a chime mechanism, maybe he was just…imagining things. "Ha!" he laughed to himself as he opened the shower cubicle and stepped out.

To his right a woman said "WOO HOO! Nice one stud!" before giggling girlishly

Turning quickly to look, not only did Houstons eyes bug out of his head, but he dropped his towel in shock

"Argh, Christmas Baubles!" Connie Ling yelled, giggling even more

Houstons hands quickly covered up his, uhm, surprise as he stammered. "Wha…wha…WHAT! CONNIE!? How, I mean…what…what are you doing here?"

"Getting an early Christmas present!" she smirked and winked and stood up from the weight bench where she had been sitting

Houston took a step, quickly turning and stepping back into the shower, yelping as he switched the cold water tap on full belt. He stood and let the icy water cascade over him for a few minutes before switching it off, shaking his head vigorously to clear both the water and his thoughts. He took two deep breaths, reached for another towel which he wrapped around his waist, and headed back out of the cubicle…skidding to a halt when he saw his visitor was still there

Connie shook her head a fraction feigning a pout. "Well, still not a bad view, not as interesting, but not bad…some perks for being asked to help out on this job!"

"J…J…JOB!" Houston shivered, partly from the cold shower, partly from shock

"Job" Connie nodded as she walked over to him, and after having a proper look at him told him, "best get dressed Matt…don't want me getting distracted!"

Silently he nodded back and blindly reached for the clothes he had set out earlier, shyly pulling his pants on under his towel before stepping into his dress jeans. His eyes never left Connie the whole time he dressed, though he blinked rapidly several times, rubbed at his eyes and slightly pinched at himself to see if he was definitely awake. As soon as he had finished putting his boots on Connie stood in front of him and smiled. "Relax big guy, I'm a friend of CJs…WAS a friend…am a friend…oh I dunno, I still get confused about things like that…point is…I care about CJ, and she cares about you…so when the powers up there decided you needed a little help, I volunteered to be a guide…my way of paying you back for helping CJ get justice for me….uhm…thanks for that by the way! So…you ready to go?"

"Go?" he asked softly. "Go where?"

Connie laughed slightly. "Aw c'mon Houston…you telling me you have never read A Christmas Carol? Seen the films, the classic takes, the modern takes…the musicals!"

He looked confused but nodded before mumbling. "Well, sure…'course I have!"

"Well then!"

"Well then what?" His eyes widened. "Hey, no…now wait a minute! I aint no Scrooge kinda guy! I give to charities, my employees are paid fairly…hell we have decent medical care in case any of them have got a Little Tim…or whatever his name is…hidden at home. I'm NOT Scrooge! And I LOVE Christmas! The parties, the food, the long lie ins…what's to hate. So, well…thanks Connie…but you're haunting the wrong guy!"

"Seriously?" She shook her head. "That's what you think Christmas is all about? Parties? Food? Drink? I'm kinda ok with the chance to have a lie in…but hey we all need a little recharge every now and again! But Houston…it's not just your idea of Christmas that has got a bit distorted along the way…your whole view on life is out of focus…me and the rest of the guys…we're gonna help you see things a little clearer. Now…like I said…you ready?"

Houston swallowed and shook his head a fraction.

"Wuss!" Connie giggled as she reached for his hands. "Geronimo!" She yelled and Houston was hit by a wave of dizziness as a swirl of bright colours spun around his head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Give it back, it's my turn to put the Engine on the track!" the little boy with the tousled hair yelled at the dark haired, taller boy, who was stood on the other side of the room laughing

"Will not" the other boy called back. "I got it out the box first, so I'm the one who gets to set it up!"

"DAD!" the smaller boy yelled out before running out of the room just as Houston and Connie Ling walked through the other door

"Hey!" Houston called out in surprise, "that…that was _me_! And that's Will…my cousin!"

Connie through her arms up as she muttered "Well d'uh..!"

Houston narrowed his eyes and looked at her sideways. He was just about to ask her what she meant when he noticed his younger self coming back in, dragging his dad behind him. "Pop!" he whispered as he stepped towards them, he glanced over his shoulder to Connie and asked. "They can't see us huh?"

With a small smile she shook her head. "We're here to observe, that's all…can't alter anything here big guy…so just relax and enjoy…and remember!"

He tilted his head a fraction, before turning back to watch as he heard himself tell his dad. "Will won't let me have the train dad, and it was MY turn to put it on the track this year. He did it last year, I remember…but he won't give it me back!"

Bill Houston pursed his lips a fraction before resting his hand on his sons shoulder and beckoning Will over to join them. He crouched down so he was eye level with them as he said…"You know, the most important thing about the track that runs around the tree is that we set it up together…"

"But dad…!" Houston tried to butt in, stopping as he saw his dad raise his eyebrow so bit his lip

"Matlock, you think putting the engine on the track is the most important task right? But if someone hadn't put the track down first, what does the engine run on…? And if you put down the track without connecting the power and setting the switches, then the engine won't run. We all have little jobs to do, we all play our part in making the Christmas Train run, and nobody's job is more important…"

"Team work daddy?" young Houston asked soflty

"Exactly!" Bill said as he ruffled his sons hair.

The proud father watched as his son chewed his lip a fraction before nodding to himself and walking up to the box holding the toy train tracks. He began to pull the track out, carefully placing them in order and checking the cables were connected at each point. Will came to stand next to his cousin and put the engine down, taking up the first pieces of track and walking over to the tree to start putting it in place, taking the next piece from Matt as the younger boy passed it over.

Bill watched as the two boys worked together in silence, and when the track was completed, he waited to see if they would argue again over the engine. Will was the first to pick it up, but after glancing at his cousin and seeing the small nod of approval, he was pleasantly surprised when his nephew walked up to him and handed the engine over, saying "Team work Uncle Bill…we built the track, done our bit…so you gotta do yours…you gotta get the train to run!"

With a big smile Bill Houston placed the replica vintage steam train in it's place and grinned as both of the boys reached over and flipped the switch together, all three laughing as the engine tooted loudly, before beginning it's journey, circling the base of the large Christmas Tree

"That was a great lesson about working together right?" Connie asked as her Houston smiled at the scene

With a small laugh he shook his head. "NO! It was dads way of stopping an argument!"

Connie grinned back. "Really? Cos from what I have seen of your past you were a great team player...no job too big OR too small for you, even if you are the boss… you like be involved!"

"Again, no…what I like is making sure the job is done, and done right, so I can move on to the next…and the next…money in the bank sister!"

"That so?" Connie smirked and suddenly reached for his sleeve.

The room began to spin again, and Houston felt nauseas, he gasped in surprise as he felt himself fall to the floor, grimacing in disgust as he felt cold, wet, marshy soil beneath him. His head snapped round as he heard himself saying. "C'mon Will, you can do it…just a little bit further…c'mon" He squinted in the dim light and could just make out two figures crawling through the swampy ground, full military packs on their backs, their laboured breathing echoing around

"I can't do it Matt, I can't!" Will gasped

"You can Will" his cousin replied, "just five more minutes and you've done it, you'll beat the time limit and pass…c'mon…push on Will, push on!"

"Remember this?" Connie asked as she lay down next to him, resting her head on her hand as she rolled on to her side to look at him. When Houston just looked blankly back at her she continued. "Basic training? Will was failing? No huh…hmm, I'm sure you DO remember, just trying to trick me! You got up an hour and a half early every day to drag Will out for extra training…you were determined he should pass and…"

"And look how well it worked out!" Houston hissed. "He passed alright, got sent to 'Nam with me…but he got captured, and lost 12 years of his life…12 years! If I hadn't interfered, maybe he wouldn't have been sent over, maybe he would have been in a different place that day…maybe he would have had a much better life than he has now…yeah, this really helped him so much!"

"Not how Will remembers it…he remembers you doing this for him so he could pass and go home for two weeks leave…he got to meet up with his sweetheart, and he got to spend time with his mom and dad, spent the whole time with them, something he hadn't done for a long time!"

Houston shrugged a fraction. "So big deal, I helped my cousin, it's family!"

Connie pursed her lips before placing her hand on his shoulder and mouthing "Okay!"

Houston groaned as the world spun again, as he shook his head to clear it he recognised his old friend Wildcat Callaghan. He looked up as the office door opened, and recognised himself…even under all the dirt ad ripped jeans, and black oil! "She blew man, we struck oil…woooohoooooooo!" the younger Houston yelled

Callaghan leapt to his feet and did a little jig around the office, before growing serious and reaching to pull his young business associate into a bear hug. "Matlock William Houston, you're a God send. Without your investment I couldn't have bought the equipment, and when Stuart Dibley got hurt in the accident…well without you leading my crew in his place I wouldn't have had the man power to do this...I was coming so close to losing it all...now, with this strike…man...I owe you, I owe you everything!"

"Not a problem man, besides you showed me the ropes when you worked for my dad!" the young Matt chuckled, "and it's team work to…I learned a lot from this job, plan to put it to good use on my own plot of land…reckon there is oil waiting for me to. Thing is…well…I still kinda like ranchin' can't see me as a wheeler dealer in the oil industry…"

"So why drill?" Callaghan asked as he stepped away

"Cos I can!" Houston replied with a cheeky wink. "And there are a lot of good men out there that still need jobs…way I plan it, is if I get the fields up and running, would you mind if I asked Dibley to be my general manager?"

Callaghan chuckled. "When did this idea form Houston?"

With a grin the young man replied. "Ooh, round about the time I bought the land…"

"Which was when?"

"Round about the time I found out Dibley wasn't gonna work as a rigger ever again!"

Callaghan laughed out loud. "Always lookin' out for people Matlock?"

"Naw, it's good business sense…I wanna branch out a bit, there's money to be made from oil…but I KNOW I can't commit the amount of time to it that it needs to work…I don't know a man…other than you… who knows this business as well as Dibley does…I can help to begin with…show him the business side a bit…then with his instincts and the way he knows the crews out there…win win situation right?"

With a shake of his head Callaghan chuckled. "Right…you big softie!"

"Big RICH softie…it pays off Callaghan…team work!

Connie smiled and looked at Houston. "See, your dads lesson stuck…and paid off! You have done things like tat so many times, that's why your business portfolio is o diversified… made you have made a **lot** of friends in your life to Houston, they're all worried about this self destructive spiral you have hit…they wanna help, if you let them! "

"Friends!" Houston snorted. "I made Callaghan a millionaire, same with Dibley…I gave him shares in the oil company…! But Callaghan let me down, he killed a man, I looked up to him so much yet I didn't really know him…and Dibley, he still works for me, but so do most of his family now! I get monthly business reports and a card at Christmas, not exactly over doing the gratitude or trying to be my best buddy now is he!"

"Best buddy huh?" Connie grimaced. "Cos of course you treat them SO well right? I mean you used to, that's how you have so many loyal and devoted friends…though one friend in particular has been there for you, through thick and thin, the best of times the worst of times…real friendship, real love"

"CJ" Houston breathed, as with a whoosh the world spun round again


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you buy the man who has everything CJ?"

The young woman with the mass of dark curly hair and sparkling eyes reached for her friends hand and shook it slightly. "Houston, your dad won't care too much about the cost of the present or whether it's the latest trend…all he will care about is that YOU chose it, and you are spending Christmas with him…he loves you!"

"Yeah?" Houston laughed, "Sometimes I wonder!"

CJ gently thumped his shoulder. "Idiot, you **know **he loves you, he's just a tough old Texan…kinda like his son!"

With a slightly embarrassed grin Houston nodded. "Yeah, I know he loves me CJ, just find it so hard to talk to him sometimes, share things…good job I have you huh?!"

"Yeah…good job!" she grinned back.

Connie and the older Houston fell into step behind the young couple as they waked around the Mall, buying presents together, stopping for coffee, giggling over daft jokes and daft memories…or sitting in silence as they watched the crowds passing by. Several times the younger man reached for CJs hand or wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, something Connie noticed and would nudge her Houston and point it out to him mouthing "Just friends" each time and winking.

"Shut up!" he muttered back, not noticing that CJ had stopped walking in front of him and literally walking right through her. CJ shuddered slightly and looked a bit surprised, but quickly shook her head and shrugged it off, instead reaching out for her young friends hand and pulling him to her. "Look!" she pointed to a small shop. "How about that for you dad?"

"A camera?" Matt asked as he squinted at the shop front

"No idiot, look again!" she giggled

He stepped closer, a triumphant smile on his face as the penny dropped. "Perfect, but…on one condition"

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"You come in to, and consider it a Christmas present to me!" he tried to look as hound dog as possible, appealing to her softer nature

She laughed at his pathetic attempt. "Houston, I already have a whole stack of presents for you…"

"You do huh?" he grinned

"Yes…so why should I do this?" she asked

He looked serious for a moment as he told her. "Cos it would mean so much to me, please? I mean…you get a couple…send one to your mom!"

CJ frowned a fraction. "So she can remember what I look like?"

"To show you care CJ, cos I know you do…so…come on…please?"

After a quick shake of her head she took his proffered hand and followed him into the shop

Connie and Houston didn't follow them, but without thinking he reached for his wallet and took out a dog eared picture. Connie peaked over his shoulder then back at the shop. "Your dad loved his present that year, a portrait of his son, he carried a copy in his wallet from that day on…just like you carry your copy of CJs portrait…her present for you!"

He grinned at her as he told her. "We had so much fun, we had a makeover in there…then posed in individual photos, but the one I have framed in in my lounge at home…it's the two of us in these bizarre Christmas jumpers!"

Connie took the wallet of him and glanced through it. "You have a few photos in here…a lot of CJ…unusual for someone who is just a friend!"

Houston snatched the wallet back and shoved it back in his pocket. "It's how we work best!"

"Uh huh!" Connie smirked and grabbed his sleeve, with one quick spin Houston found himself outside CJs first apartment in LA, he looked to the staircase and grimaced as he saw his younger self bounding up the stairs, whistling a jaunty Christmas tune. "No, don't do it!" he muttered, flinching as he watched himself knock on the door

It took a few seconds but he heard CJ call "Just a minute!" He took a slight step back as she opened the door and took his breath away. "Wow!" he breathed, "You look…amazing!"

"Thanks!" she grinned, "I'm on my way out to a party, one of the guys who I worked with at Van Gilders when we bought them out…he asked me out so…treated myself to a new dress…you like it?" She did a little spin, and so did Houstons heart…both the young mans at the door, and the older one watching from the shadows. "What are you doing here anyway? Thought you had a date with that red head…the temp?"

Both Houstons blushed, but it was the one at the door who replied. "That was last night!"

"Oh" CJ nodded, "right. So…who is it tonight?"

Houston looked at her for a few seconds then quickly said. "Oh, no one you know…but ah, as I was passing your place I thought I would just pop up and wish you Merry Christmas!"

Her grin widened as she bent forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, you to big guy!"

"Oh, and I wanted to give you…this!" He reached inside his jacket pocket and handed her a document

"What is it?" she asked with a giggle

"A present!"

"I thought we weren't doing presents until tomorrow night, after your party"

"Well this one is as much a thank you present as a Christmas one…so…open it!"

"Flying lessons!" CJ gasped "Houston?"

He grinned as he explained. "I know how disappointed you were not to go home to Texas and see my dad and the crew out there…and know how hard you have worked all year…learning to fly will give you just a little more freedom! The lessons are for your pilots licence…planes mainly…but then….well…uh…"

"Then?"

"Well I bought myself a present…a helicopter…make it easier to get to the office…especially if I can get that ranch out of town in the new year! Maybe…you could get that house you had your eye on to…said you couldn't buy cos it'd take to long to commute…well…this'd help right?"

She laughed. "You bought a chopper? And you're gonna let ME fly it?"

"I trust you CJ, always have…always will" he said simply. They stared at each other before he suddenly shook his head and grinned, "But I best be getting' goin'…don't wanna keep my date waiting…and you're one sexy Cinderella ready for her Prince…so I should make way for the lucky guy I guess !"

"Guess so!" she nodded, but reached out to hug him and kiss his cheek again before adding. "Thank you Houston, thank you so much….and Merry Christmas!"

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, count on it!" she smiled…and waved as he turned and headed back down the stairs. Connie and the older Houston followed him, watching as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and leaned against the wall, taking in two deep breaths before reaching back into his jacket pocket and pulling out a small square box, opening it he swallowed and closed his eyes, before snapping it shut and pushing it quickly back in his pocket.

Connie glanced at her version of the man and gasped. "Houston, that's a ring! An engagement ring…you…you were gonna ask her to marry you?" When he didn't reply she gasped again. "Well…oh my!" She looked back at the younger man as he walked over to a pay phone at the end of the hall. With a grim look on his face he routed through various bits of paper loosely stuffed in his wallet…selecting one he dialled a number and waited for it to ring out. "Hi, Bobby-Jean? It's Matt…Matt Houston. Yeah, hi! Listen…I know it's short notice, especially on Christmas Eve…and I DID mean to ring sooner, just got caught up with work…but ah, I was wonderin' if you might like to do something tonight…dinner, drinks or a club? Oh, your sister is having a party…? Right well then uh…you don't have a date…really? Well then…I can be at yours in ooh say 20 minutes…how do you like that idea…great…gonna be a great Christmas…just great!"

"And was it?" Connie asked

"I don't remember!" the older Houston told her truthfully, "I just didn't wanna be alone"

Connie reached over to pat his arm, and in a blink of an eye Houston found himself back in his penthouse office. Automatically his eyes sought out the framed photograph of a young CJ, smiling brightly, her long wavy hair curling around her face, her eyes sparkling. Connie saw where he was looking and smiled as she came to stand behind him. "Just friends, the two of you have used that mantra as long as I have known her…and I never believed it…certainly don't now! What I don't understand is _**why**_ you kept telling yourselves that lie?"

"It was safer!" Houston replied softly. "I need her in my life, I could never risk losing her. So, I accepted that she didn't see me in that way…that when she said she loved me, she saw me as family, when she held my hand and hugged me or showed me any kindness it was just CJ being CJ…she is kind to everyone, makes anyone feel special…it's her gift…a kinda magic, and I feel blessed to have her in my life"

"Yet just two hours ago, you let her up and quit, walk out on you!"

Houston sighed and slumped down on to the sofa. "Yeah, I did…didn't I"

"She has stood by you through the death of your father, seen you as a fugitive and risked everything to clear your name…she has taken bullets for you, yet she never quit. Why do you think she has walked out this time?"

Houston sighed. "Cos I took her for granted, and I just pushed too hard…just pushed too damn hard"

"And now you have to pay the consequences…now you're losing everything!" Connie said softly before standing and glancing at the clock. "My time with you is done, your past has taught you all it can, now a different friend will come to help you, show you what your actions are doing to your friends and family, show you why they are so worried…watch, and listen Houston…and learn."

Houston looked up at her, just as she disappeared in a bright swirl of colours, and he was left alone in his penthouse, his eyes once again locking on the portrait of his best friend


	5. Chapter 5

Houston just sat on the sofa for several minutes, his eyes locked on the photograph of him and CJ, his mind flooding with memories of the many good times they had shared. The Thanksgiving when Houston had decided to barbecue the turkey for a change…after it had all gone horribly wrong CJ had calmly walked to the trunk of her jeep and proceeded to pull out a large fully cooked turkey and several trays of trimmings, she had grinned as she started to ferry the food inside and told him. "Christmas Dinner this year…?! My place… it's safer!"

Then there had been the year he had been recuperating from one of his many injuries…he had told Chris not to worry, he would just send friends and family vouchers for presents. Somehow, in the middle of her own mad schedule, CJ had not only done all of her own shopping, but had bought presents for all of the people on his list to…and wrapped them…though she had drawn the line at delivering them she had agreed to chauffeur him around until his own driver was available, something Houston regretted as during one visit he had introduced her to an old football friend, and before he knew it Carl and CJ had been hot and heavy together! Sure she and Houston had spent Christmas Day together, but she had taken several calls from Carl during the day, and had gone to dinner with him the next night, and the next…Houston had done what he always did, reached for his little black book and called on some old flames…their names escaped him as he relived that year.

He began to smile as more happy memories crowded in. Holidays together, working together as they built the company…working together on investigations…working together into the early hours of morning then picnics on the patio, usually pizza and beer! Mind you, when CJ decided to cook for him, like anything she put her mind to, the meals were excellent…the company better . Then there were the many nights out, and the holidays…she was one of the few people who could out shoot, out ride…and out last him!

"And yet, like the big jerk you are, you let her go! Man…thought you were smarter than that!"

Houston blinked several times then looked to doorway, shocked to see Too Mean Malone stood there, shaking his head as he pointed at Houston and told him. "You're a fool, not just for the last few months…though we seriously have to sort this mess out, but man…you and CJ? A blind man can see you should be together…hell I even picked out the suit and tie I was gonna wear to your wedding!"

"My, my wedding?" Houston stammered. "So you know I nearly married Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth! Ha!" Too Mean walked over and sat opposite Houston. "I meant you and CJ! You two…you belong together, like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers…Lombard and Gable…Mickey and Minnie!"

"Mickey and Minnie?" Houstons lip twitched a fraction

"You saying Mickey and Minnie don't belong together?" Too Mean scowled at him. Nodding as Houston quickly shook his head. "Good! Now you and this Elizabeth woman…no man, I mean NO! She had no back bone, no fire, no…joy! Now my CJ, she has joy…she sees the good in people, in situations…knows how to make them …happy! She loves to laugh, to giggle and it's infectious ya know…even worked on me! Ahhh, and that smile…wowzer! Houston, did ya ever see ole Frizz features smile let alone laugh…? And did you ever see her show any kindness to anyone else…?"

"She was…shy!" Houston cut in

"She was selfish!" Too Mean quickly replied. "Selfish, clingy and needy. And you with your hero complex, took the bait…fell for it hook line and sinker…wouldn't listen to the warnings of your Uncle, or your friends…or CJ. And if you HAD listened to her, maybe you would have heard something more important than anything else you have heard before. But no, you had to go all head strong and stubborn…bragging about a whirlwind romance proving that true love just happens in the blink of an eye…"

"Well it did!" again Houston cut in

"Pure lust is what hit you, ya jerk! Then you had to look after this delicate rose…made you feel like a man, like her protector, her rock…and isn't that the definition of a husband in your book? So quick as a flash you have to marry her…and when she left…was it your heart she bloke…or your pride? Your ideals of what married life would be like wrecked so did that leave you confused? And now you feel so sorry for yourself…like a failure cos you didn't the text book marriage…cos you got jilted! But you're not just making yourself suffer…oh no…the mighty Houston is making _everyone _else suffer to. Jerk!"

Houstons eyebrows shot up." 'Scuse me?!"

"No, I won't excuse you, ya big dummy! " Too Mean bent forward and added, "you're like a spoilt child right now, lashing out in anger, hurtin' all the people that love him, all the friends that care"

"If they loved me, or cared about me…they'd understand what I'm going through right now and stand by…not threaten to quit cos they have to do a bit of covering for me, not walk away from me cos I didn't go to some kids concert…and not up and walk out cos I jokingly made a pass! If they cared, they'd stand by me…they'd help me!"

Too Mean shook his head, then looked skyward, a look of expectation on his face, before grunting and telling Houston. "Powers that be won't let me slap you…but **man** do you deserve it! It's six months since Frizzly Adams walked out on you…_six months_! During which time you have taken yourself off on eight holidays, gone off on your yacht for days at a time, walked out on three big meetings and ignored numerous requests to talk business with old friends! CJ and Chris, meanwhile, have made up so many excuses they now refer to them in numerical order for future reference so that they can remember which line they have pulled with which person…they have both worked through the night several times to make sure business commitments were met on time, have re-done several of your mistakes even taking the blame themselves…they have smoothed over ruffled feathers and smoothed over more offended egos, and have done everything they can to protect you and your reputation when you have been hell bent on drinking the city of LA dry and working your way through the female population! You really think they don't care?"

Houston stared silently back

Suddenly Too Mean jumped to his feet and reached out to grab Houston. "Fine! Then let me show you"

And with that Houston felt the ground drop out from under him


	6. Chapter 6

Houston landed with a thump, lying flat on his back he blinked several times until he felt a little less dazed, before slowly climbing to his feet and glaring at Too Mean. "Nice!" He muttered to himself. He was brushing his trousers down as he quickly looked around him. "Where are we?" he asked as he finally straightened up and looked around the small car park outside what appeared to be a community hall. Just as he asked he recognised the Navigator car sweeping into the nearby vacant space. "CJ!" he grinned as he saw her climb nimbly out of the car, he walked over to her…his smile spreading as he said, "It's so good to see you…I wanted to …oof!" he gasped as not only did CJ not notice him, but walked right through him.

"Can't see you jerk!" Too Mean chuckled, again earning a glare from Houston

The two of them turned and followed CJ up the steps and into the hall, guiltily Houston recognised it as the small concert and theatre hall that Hoyts daughter, Kathy, had asked him to come to and see her carol concert. He watched as CJ politely moved through the other audience members, waving as she saw the group she was looking for. "Michael!" she smiled as she bent forward to kiss his cheek... "Hi!" she grinned as Hoyts wife hugged her fondly and admired CJs dress.

Hoyt was looking passed her and asked. "Where's Houston?"

"Coming with Roy…I hope!" CJ shrugged a fraction

"Hope?"

She sighed. "I don't know Hoyt…normally I would have reminded him or waited for him…but uh…" she hesitated and looked at the ground before saying, "I had to dash out early, so I didn't get a chance. I'm sure he will be here…you know how much Kathy means to him!"

Hoyt wasn't a detective for nothing, he could see that CJ was hiding something from him, and could see whatever it was had really upset her. He glanced at his wife and could tell he wasn't the only one that had noticed, but both chose not to say anything. They weren't the only ones that had noticed either…Houston had spotted her reaction to, and felt a stab in his chest at the pain he saw cross her eyes, the way her smile had faltered. He had done that, he had caused that pain…and it hurt him!

"And she is _still _covering for you…numbnuts!" Too Mean whispered in his ear

"CJ!" A young girls voice cried out, and CJ turned in time to see Kathy Hoyt run towards her. As the two hugged Kathy asked "Where's Uncle Matt?"

"We've been real busy at work honey," CJ explained, "but he knew how much I wanted to be here so he let me come on ahead…I know he will do ALL he can to be here, he loves Christmas and has been looking forward to this!"

"Really" Kathy asked excitedly

"Really!" CJ said with a smile as she crouched down and hugged the young girl again. Neither noticing the exchanged looks between Michael and his wife

"So…tonight is for charity huh. Which charity?" CJ asked as she straightened up

Kathy looked a little sad as she told CJ. "It's for my best friends little brother. He is poorly, and unless he gets enough money to do something special, he could get real poorly!"

CJ looked at Michael, silently asking for a more of an explanation, but it was his wife who filled her in. "Little Timmy Cratchet has a rare genetic disorder, his only help is a new stem cell treatment…but it's costly and experimental…so the concert was to try to raise funds… **and **we had hoped the Cratchets could talk to you and Houston…you see the board of hospital trustees have to agree to allow the treatment…and…"

"The hospital is the Wiltshire?" CJ asked with a slight grin, nodding more as she saw the way Hoyts wife blushed. "Where Houston and I both happen to be on the board huh?" She chuckled. "Well, I remember meeting Timmy and his mom when I came to Kathys birthday party…nice family…nice kid. So, I will see what I can do, and count on me for a donation…I'll make sure there is a cheque from Houston Industries to"

"You sure?" Hoyt asked, nodding slightly as CJ just looked at him.

Houston sighed and looked at Too Mean. "Thought it was a charity thing to raise money for books or summat, had no idea it was for a kid!"

"No?" Too Mean handed him an envelope. "Seem familiar?"

"Oh!" Houston took a deep breath as he recognised the invitation, clearly stating _Timmys Fund_

Too Mean prodded him slightly. "You just threw it in a drawer, it was CJ and Roy that made a note of the day and time, Roy who agreed to pick you up to make sure you got there, and CJ who arranged a bankers draft from Houston Industries cleared and ready to go as soon as she knows the kind of figure they are looking for!"

"A bankers draft huh?" Houston asked quietly "So I signed it?"

"Yup, a long with a donation to St Winifreds Orphanage, the Veterans Support Society and half dozen more…you were very generous with your Christmas wishes!"

Houston pursed his lips and nodded. "She has a good heart."

"And a real sensitive soul…which you have spent the last six months jumping up and down on!" Too Mean prodded him several times this time, each one slightly harder than the last as he added, "Jerk, moron, muppet!" and several other words for good measure

"OUCH! Dammit that hurt!" Houston cried

"Diddums!"

"Diddums?"

"Yeah!" Too Mean huffed. "Diddums! I hurt you for a few seconds…the way you been treatin' your friends…your family…CJ…each of your callous thoughtless actions was like a prod to their hearts, their feelings…not good Houston, not good at all!"

"I'm sorry, truly I am!" Houston stepped toward him but Too Mean stepped back. "I mean it! I'm sorry!" Houston added

"Sure you do!" his friend gave a cynical smile, "you're sorry you hurt CJ…you love that woman…but what about Chris? Uncle Roy? Murray?"

Houston blushed. "I, I never meant to upset them…!"

Too Mean bent forward until they were face to face. "Well you did!" He placed his hand on Houstons shoulder and images flashed into Matts mind. He could see his secretary…no his friend…Chris…she was talking on the phone. "No Pam, I know that…and I DO love my job, I love Houston to, they're like family to me…but I can't take it anymore…working all hours, trying to make excuses for him, dealing with him being drunk in the office…diverting calls from the latest girl he picked up in a bar the night before, each of them thinking they had bagged themselves a millionaire only to find it was just a night of fun! You know, I told two of them he was engaged to CJ and had been drinking as they had been in an argument…another I told he was upset cos a friend was ill…I couldn't tell them that he probably didn't even remember their names!" She sighed and added, "And now CJ rings and tells me she has quit…never saw that comin'…but with her gone, I know I can't stay! So, I'm gonna hand in my notice to" She paused as Pam spoke to her, after chewing her lip she said softly. I have no idea what I'm gonna do…I may go back to Ohio, start again!"

Matt blinked rapidly as he felt a buzz in his head, he tried to clear his mind, but in crowded another image. Murray this time, talking to what looked like a few of Matts business managers. "I know it is the night before Christmas Eve, but if we don't act now…then Houston could destroy the whole company. We need to cut all ties with him, now, in order to protect the very legacy he built…to protect the charity fund, the share holders, the thousands of people who work for us…so, by all of us signing this document, we unanimously remove Matlock Houston from his position within this company. Agreed?" In Houstons mind he saw everyone around the table sadly nod their heads. "Ok" Murray sighed, "I will give each of you a copy to read over the festive break…then we reconvene the 3rd of January, sign the document, and by the 4th of January, we elect a new chairman? Man, gotta tell ya…this is one of the toughest things I have ever had to do, I know you all feel the same…he is our friend, but…we have a responsibility…we have to do this…we _have_ to!"

Houston gasped, but before he could hear any of the replies his mind was filled with another image. His Uncle sitting in an arm chair, an open bottle of Scotch on the table, an empty glass in his hand. He was staring at the phone, and the picture of his son next to it, his eyes red rimmed as he whispered, "Miss you son, hope you're happy wherever you are!" Shakily he refilled his glass, and gulped down the contents in one

"No, stop Uncle Roy!" Houston cried, gasping in shock as his mind cleared and he found himself back in his penthouse, Too Mean standing next to the bar and happily slurping on a Shirley Temple. "This, all this…is happening now? Murray is taking over my company? Chris…planning to leave…and Roy, Roy is so upset…!"

Too Mean nodded. "People have been getting real upset recently…they all have their own lives to lead, their own worries, but cos they care about you they have been taking on so much more…sooner or later there's no more they can give…they're tired, heart sick…and you…too selfish to notice, to wrapped up in your own Kingdom of self pity to see the pain your friends are in…pain you are causing!" He came to stand next to Houston, but this time when he rested his hand on his shoulder Houston didn't see images, he saw the concern in his friends eyes instead. Man, I know you're sore about the wedding being cancelled, but you were chasing a dream…your childish sulking has blinded you to the fact that your reality is so much better…and if you look closely, act bravely and truly follow your heart…could be so much better than the dream…so very much better!"

"CJ" Houston whispered, startled when his friend chuckled and nodded.

"Now you're learning Matlock, now your learning. But just to make sure, another friend is gonna show you some of the consequences if you don't learn…but ask 'em nice and they may show you what you could have if you get it right…so…wise up my friend…don't make me come back here to sort you out again!" With that he gently knocked the side of Matts head, but caught him off balance meaning Houston landed with a thump on the sofa, dazed, confused…and alone again


	7. Chapter 7

Houston rubbed at his face with his hands and took a shaky breath, he glanced to the bar and stood to walk over, he had the bottle of Scotch in his hand and was just about to take a swig from the bottle when he hesitated, and turned to look at himself in the mirror behind him. He bent closer to study his reflection, noticing for the first time the dark circles around his eyes, the way his hair was curling passed his collar, the pallor to his skin. He stepped closer and looked at himself, before shaking his head and putting the Scotch down. He walked to the sink and ran the cold water, splashing his face several times and taking several big gulps from his cupped hands.

"Smart move old friend!"

Houston sighed and wiped the water from his face before turning around, smiling softly as he saw his old college room mate Paul Fairborn. Matt had been Pauls best man when he had married Bonnie…when Bonnie had been murdered on their wedding night Matt had gone all out to find her killer…but he hadn't been able to stop Paul taking his own life, something that had haunted Matt for a long time after. "Hey Paul" Matt whispered

"Seems you kinda been havin' some tough times lately…lost your way a bit huh?" Paul gave a cheeky grin s he walked towards him

Houston sheepishly grinned back. "So some folks have been tellin' me!"

Paul chuckled. "But have you been listening?" He sat down on one of the bar stools and waited until Houston had walked around and joined him. "Guess you know why I'm here?"

Houston nodded. "I can guess, but to be honest Too Mean kinda clued me in to!"

"He is just a big old softie at heart aint he?"

"Aint he just!"

"Ah you know Matt, before we get going I got something I need to say to you ok?" Paul nodded back when he saw Matt fidget in his seat. ."You know…what I did? You couldn't have stopped me…you really couldn't. I needed to be with Bonnie, had to be with her. If I had waited until after her funeral, well…you guys wudda just have to off dug your black suits out again…besides me and Bonnie…we did everything together…I couldn't bear to let her go on that big adventure without me!"

Matt sighed "But you had so much to live for Paul! I mean…sure losing Bonnie was tough, but you were young, you were successful…you cudda found someone else…Bonnie wudda understood!"

Paul gave a soft chuckle. "Uh huh, replace Bonnie? Never! I mean…could you replace CJ? And let's face it pal…these last few years you sure have tried!"

Houston looked puzzled. "But…Paul, CJ is alive and kicking…I uh, I don't know what you mean?"

"Really?" Paul chuckled softly as Houston looked back at him, a blank expression on his face. "Ah old friend…we were college buddies…I _know _you, know how your mind works…it seems better than you do!"

"You know Paul, it's been a really long night, and uh…safe to say I've had a few shocks…so you talking in riddles…"Houston shrugged to emphasise his words, "no comprende amigo…sorry!"

Again Paul chuckled. "From the day we moved into the room we shared you had a picture of CJ either on your bedside cabinet or on your desk. It's not normal for a guy to keep a photo of a girl who broke his heart after a brief holiday fling ya know! And when ever you went home for holidays, or went to visit her at college…all I heard when you got back is CJ said this, CJ did this…the dress CJ wore was amazing! When CJ came to visit us at our dorm, well that was the only time I saw you clean your side of the room! And you would always buy a new top or shirt.…get your hair trimmed…you didn't even do that when you were dating some of the hottest girls in Uni!"

"She's ma friend, didn't wanna let her down!"

"Right, sure that was it!" Paul smirked. "But then I remember the mini depression you had when you came back from a Christmas break…you finally told me that you had started to ask CJ for another chance, see if you could make a relationship work this time…only she didn't take you seriously when you tried to kiss her under the mistletoe…then she told you how safe she felt having you as a friend, no complications, just someone who would always be there for her! Man, after that it seemed you ditched the blonde bombshells you had passed the time with, and chased after every brunette who had even the vaguest look or similarity to CJ…law student, check…honours student, check…sense of humour, check…sexy as hell…check! But none stuck for long…cos none of them were the real deal!"

"I was engaged to a girl I met at Uni Paul!" Houston reminded him

"Yes, you were…let me remember…tall brunette with sparkly eyes…economics major who specialised in corporate mergers, came from Connecticut and loved riding and walking…and I liked her Houston….she says hi by the way but she had other commitments…. But dude she was SO like CJ it was uncanny! Then a few years later I noticed you fall for HER lookalike…chasing shadows when all you need is right in front of you!"

Houston stared at him for several minutes before saying. "We're better as friends…I am not good enough for her, I would make her miserable!"

Paul snorted back a laugh. "You got that right! At least the man you are now is certainly not good enough for her…and you could make anyone miserable!"

"Gee, thanks!" Houston said sarcastically. "Though you guys were supposed to be helping me, not raking over old coals!"

Paul nodded and stood up quickly. "Well, if it's help you want…and help you certainly need…then…let's go!" And with that he reached for Houstons arm

A warm bright light flashed in front of Houston who raised his arm to shade his eyes, as he dropped his arm down he blinked several times, then looked around the bright and comfortably furnished living room he was now standing in. "Where are we?" he asked quietly.

"Wait and see!" came the reply Houston turned as he heard a familiar voice call out. "C'mon you guys it's time to trim the tree

"CJ" Houston mouthed as he friend came staggering through the door carrying a large box of ornaments to an empty tree in the corner that Houston hadn't noticed before. Just then a tall good looking man came bounding in the room and grabbed the box of her saying, "You know you shouldn't be carrying anything honey!"

CJ smiled and laughed as she said "IT was just a light box of ornaments, remember with Francesca I was decorating the dining room and moving that big table around when I was four months gone!"

"Hmm!" the man said, "Only cos I was on call that weekend and not here to stop you!" He put the box down and walked over to pull her into his arms before kissing her. S he pulled back he whispered, "but the advantage of being a partner in the new medical centre? I get to spend more time with my wife and make sure that this time she does follow all of her doctors orders!"

CJ cocked an eyebrow at him before she replied. "Uh huh…that's how come I ended up pregnant again!" She was just giving Houstons favourite saucy smile when the man leaned in and kissed her again

Houston felt his jaw tighten, and he had to take a deep steadying breath as every instinct made him want to walk over and pull the two apart. He felt his hands clench at his side and as CJ and the man seemed to get more entangled with each other he felt his own chest tighten. Suddenly the door burst open and in ran three young children. Two boys who seemed to be about six or seven, and were definitely twins as they looked so alike…and skipping in just behind them a mini CJ complete with a flowing mane of brunette curls and the biggest eyes, Houston took one look at her and his heart melted. "Ewww!" one of the young boys cried out, "mommy and daddy are going all kissy kissy again…gross!"

CJs husband laughed before quickly turning and sweeping the youngster up in his arms.

CJ was laughing when the phone started to ring, she was still chuckling when she picked it up. "Hello! Oh hi! How are you? Uh huh….yeah…oh! Oh no! No…I'm…I'm so sorry, truly! Have you had a chance to, well sort anything out? Can I help at all? Yeah…yes of course, I can do some ringing round no problem…do you need any help towards, well…the expenses? Well, if you do…just ask ok? Yeah, take care…and see you soon…again, I'm sorry" She replaced the receiver and turned to walk towards the open window, wrapping her arms around her as she stared out. Her husband noticed and walked to stand behind her, silently asking if she was ok, sensing she wasn't ready to talk. Instead he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back against him, gently rocking her, smiling as their three children sensed mummy needed a cuddle and came to stand around her, each wrapping their arms around her as best they could

"Nice family." Paul whispered in Houstons ear

"Yeah" Houston took another deep breath before adding "But she deserves it! See, told ya she'd be happier without me. Three kids huh?"

"And another on the way!" Paul grinned as he walked over to CJ and her family.

Houston followed and instinctively placed his hand on CJs tummy, hastily pulling it back as he saw CJ react. "You ok?" her husband asked quickly

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…just and odd feeling…guess I have to get used to them again huh?" CJ turned in her husbands arms and softly told him. "I gotta go make some phone calls, are you ok to help the ankle biters here to sort out the decorations? I won't be long…be back before you start to decorate!" She pecked his cheek and ruffled her sons hair before walking towards her study, not aware that both Paul and /Houston were walking with her. They watched as she sat down at her desk and sighed before reaching for a small address book from the top drawer. She dialled and smiled a fraction as she heard the call picked up. "Hi Chris, it's CJ!"

Before he could hear anymore of the conversation Houston felt a hand on his shoulder, saw the familiar flash of light, and found himself in a neat but cosy front room…again he blinked, smiling slightly as he recognised his old secretary, Chris, curled up in an armchair listening to someone on the other end of the phone. "Yes of course, I would like to be there…but it depends on when it is…and if I can get the time off…being a school secretary has certain responsibilities you know, I have to be there during school hours…can't just take off whenever I want! And then of course there is Darren, he would want to come with me…he uh doesn't like me to travel alone, he worries about me! Yeah really…that's why when I wanted a BMW he reminded me that they go too fast and that's how accidents happen, it was smarter for me to just have the little run around…and besides it was better to spend the money on his truck…he uses it for work everyday…mine is just sat in a car park while I'm in the office!"

As she carried on talking Houston looked around the room, noticing most of the furniture was something you would find in a bachelor pad, there was huge flat screen TV and a small fridge for cans or bottles next to the big recliner set directly in front of it. He looked back at Chris and noticed her hair wasn't as well styled as he was used to seeing it, and she was wearing a plain pair of slacks with an old looking jumper…she had no make up on, and as he looked closer he noticed her nails were chewed

"Chris did move back to Ohio after she quit" Paul told him after noticing him looking. "She her savings to buy this house out right, got herself a job at a local law firm…met up with her old high school sweetheart and got married…he promptly bought himself a brand new truck and all the boy toys you see…got her to quit her job at the law firm as she worked long hours there and he didn't like it…he doesn't like a lot of things…!"

"But she loves him?" Houston asked softly

Paul sighed. "She feels it's all she is worth, so she is lucky to have him. Not sure if love comes in to it!"

Houston closed his eyes, but before he could say anything else Paul touched his shoulder and the bright light flashed again


	8. Chapter 8

Houston opened one eye and then the other, frowning a fraction as he realised he was standing outside a small church. The car park was empty, there didn't seem to be anyone around. He looked at Paul and raised his eyebrow. "Just wait" Paul told him.

Just then a taxi pulled up in front of the church, and a familiar figure stepped out. CJ sighed as she straightened her jacket before going up the steps and entering the church, with Houston and Paul right behind her. She smiled as she saw Will turn to face her, hugging him as she came to stand next to him. She glanced around the empty church and frowned. "I thought I was a little late, but…did I miss it?"

Will sadly shook his head. "No, looks like it might be just you and me here!"

CJ gasped and shook her head in shock. "That can't be! I mean I know he got a little out of control, but…he had so many friends! How did it come to this?"

Houston looked quickly at Paul, his brow creased in concern, but his friend carried on looking forward, ignoring Houstons confusion

"When you left, he just…gave up! He lost the company, well you know that…you're still a board member…Murray couldn't be here, he is in Thailand on a new business deal!"

"Murray did what he had to do!" CJ said quickly, "if he hadn't then Houston Inc. could have been in real trouble…all the people who work for us could have lost their jobs…the charities we support would not have been able to carry in…it was the only choice!"

"Not saying otherwise, but without any reason to leave the Beach House he just lost control!" Will swallowed slightly before telling her, "And when he heard you got married, he took off…vanished! We lost track of him for almost a year…he wasn't around when dad had his stroke…and when he got back he couldn't bring himself to visit dad…in fact he yelled at me that the only reason I told him about dad was cos I wanted him to foot the medical bills…same as those people who come begging to him about new treatments and new tests…he called us all leeches!"

"Hmm, I know" CJ said softly. "I tried to get him to help me get a kid on to new stem cell treatment when it was still being pioneered…Houston wouldn't fund it and the hospital board wouldn't agree without his support…so although we tried, we failed…and Timmy died four years ago!" CJ wrapped her arms around herself and whispered. "Can't imagine what it would be like to lose a child…can't image it at all"

Will reached for her hand. "Hard to believe my cousin could have been so hard hearted…this is the same guy that flew thousands of miles and fought a warlord to set me free…who got himself shot or stabbed so many times trying to get justice for friends or help a friend out…how could such a big heart have turned to stone? Elizabeth did a lot of damage, and whatever happened to her?"

"Serial bride!" CJ told him. "She is just divorcing husband number three and already announced who number four is…richer than number three of course…older to…but apparently this is the one…well according to her statement in the Inquisitor!"

"You read that rubbish?" Will chuckled

"It was in the doctors waiting room!" CJ smiled back

"Doctors? CJ? Are you sick?" Wil asked with concern

"Ah…only in the mornings, but that should stop soon!" she grinned

""That's great CJ! It's funny, and I probably shouldn't tell you this now…but I was always so sure that one day you and Houston would have seen the light and realised just how meant for each other you were…always pictured how cute your kids would be…your looks and brains…Houstons sense of adventure…I dunno…just seemed that you two…well…belonged ya know!"

CJ nodded and told him. "I loved him Will, and for a while there I thought he loved me to…but had to be sure before I could risk our friendship…had to be him that made the first move. If he had, maybe I would have been sharing all of this with him!" Houston, who had been sat behind them listening, found himself wishing he could be sharing that joy with her to

Will hugged her quickly, stopping when there was a polite cough from the pulpit. He was just about to tell the priest to make a start when the doors opened again and in walked Michael Hoyt and his wife, followed by Randy and Vince Novelli.

The new arrivals mumbled brief apologies and came to sit behind CJ and Will, and although he now knew he could not be seen Houston automatically moved out of their way, getting up to walk and stand in front of CJ, studying her closely and reaching to stroke her hair from her face. CJ gasped slightly and looked up. "Funny," she muttered, "I can almost feel him here!"

Will patted her hand and nodded his head. "In a way he is!"

Houston followed his gaze and felt his jaw drop open. A simple black casket on a podium with a handful of floral displays, a candle flickering next to a portrait …of him! "No!" he gasped, turning to look at Paul he shook his head and repeated. "No! That can't be me…I can't be …dead!"

"Sorry pal, but this time you are. But being the kinda guy you became you didn't just kill yourself!"

"What?"

"You decided to take yourself out for a midnight drive, after drinking the best part of Russias surplus supply of Vodka…you were drunk, speeding…and ploughed into a family car…killing the parents and one son…leaving the two youngest boys as orphans …classy Houston!"

"My god!" Houston gasped before looking back at the simple casket, then turning to look at his small group of friends. "My God no! How did I fall this far?"

Paul came to stand behind him. "To proud to say you had been wrong, too stubborn to admit that there is only person who makes your heart sing with joy, too arrogant to admit that sometimes you are the one who needs help from your friends instead of the other way around…need I go on?"

Houston shook his head. "This is just a vision of things that might be, not what will be right? So how do I change, tell me Paul? What do I do?"

Paul looked at him and sighed. "I don't know Houston, maybe it would be better if you just came with me now! That way Uncle Roy won't drink himself to sleep every night and have a stroke, CJ can get through to the hospital board and save Timmy, and the family in the car you crashed into last week will live to see another Christmas…yes, perhaps that would be for the best"

"No!" Houston cried as Paul reached to grab his shoulder, "no Paul, not yet…please…I can change…I _will_ change. I promise…please, I 'll change…you'll see!"

Paul smiled sadly as his hand came to rest on Houstons shoulder. Matt saw the blinding flash of light, felt his head spin, felt himself falling. With cry he found himself…lying flat on the floor of his penthouse having seemingly fallen from the settee.

"Sorry Mr Houston!" came a voice from the door. "Didn't know there was anyone still up here, just came up to switch everything off!"

Houston looked over and saw Andy, one of his security guards, standing in the doorway by the light switch. "It's fine Andy, my fault….guess I must have nodded off huh/"

"Guess so sir"

"Andy, what day is it today?" Houston asked as he climbed to his feet

Andy tilted his head a fraction. "23rd sir. Office has shut down for the festive break. Ms Parsons left well over an hour ago…and your Uncle, that's why I thought you had left to"

Houston grinned. "The 23rd huh? Hah…so there's still time…yeah…still time. C'mon Andy…I got some organising to do! And you can help!"

"Me sir? How?"

Houston laughed. "You'll see…just trust me!"

Andy shook his head as his boss started giggling with excitement. "Trust you sir…! Yeah…ok…why not!"


	9. Chapter 9

Roy Houston sighed to himself as he poured another glass of Scotch and sat down in his favourite chair. He glanced at the clock and felt a brief pang of guilt, he had promised young Kathy Hoyt he would be at her Carol concert…but after his latest conversation with his nephew Matt, Roy just couldn't bring himself to go and listen to songs about Joy to The World or We Wish You A Merry Christmas. Matt had been right, Roy missed Will! All those years thinking he was dead, he had raised a glass to the sky and sent his love…now he didn't know where Will was or how to get in touch to wish him a happy Christmas…it somehow felt…lonelier. He quickly downed the contents of his glass and automatically filled it again, pausing as he heard someone knocking on his front door. He toyed with the idea of not opening it, after all it was probably just Carol singers…but the ones round here did it for charity so Roy stood and went to the door, frowning a fraction as he couldn't hear any singing. He started to open the door, but stopped as he saw who it was.

"Uncle Roy" Matt said quietly. "Can you forgive me…I was a…jerk…a big jerk…and I'm so, so sorry. I ah…also need a date for a very important concert…will you join me?"

Roys frown deepened as he stared at his nephew for a few seconds, but suddenly the twinkle came back into his eyes as he realised that the man in front of him wasn't the sullen angry drunk he had left at the penthouse an hour ago…no, this was Matlock Houston, his nephew. With a wink he waved him inside and said, "Just gimme five minutes to get changed, wanna look my best if I'm your date!"

Houston grinned back and glanced at his watch, they had time…just! As he waited for Roy to change he rang Andy back at the office. "How's it going?"

"Your hunch was right boss…couple of calls and all sorted on the 1st item…2nd item is in place and just needs Ms Parsons signature…uh the 3rd item, well I called your secretary as you asked and she was kinda excited so she is on her way in to get things organised!"

"See!" Houston grinned…"told ya to trust me!"

Andy chuckled and said "Sure thing boss man…and when it's something like this I'm more than happy to help"

"Thanks big guy…oh, gotta go, my date is ready"

"Your date…but I thought…"

"My Uncle, Andy, it's my Uncle. Catch ya later!" Houston hung up, still smiling as he had heard Andy laughing

"We ready to go son?" Roy asked as he popped a fresh red rose in his lapel

Houston just nodded and opened the door, noticing that Roy looked impressed that he was in the limo. "Still think I may be over the limit…not safe for me to drive just yet!" Matt explained as his driver opened the door for him. "Besides, I have a couple of favours to ask you, a few things to chat about if that's ok?"

Roy briefly rested his hand on his nephews arm and told him quietly. "Always happy to be of use son"

CJ was humming along to the Christmas song playing on her radio. She hadn't felt much like coming tonight, her argument with Houston had more than unsettled her. She had replayed it several times, each time deciding that her decision to quit there and then was the right thing to do. She couldn't stand to see him like this, hated who he had become, hated how their friendship was shattered…no, she had to get out while she could still say she cared about him, before she ended up hating him. Without realising it CJ was now singing along with the song as she pulled into the halls small car park, it was busy and she was just about to head out and park on the street when she spotted a space. She made her way inside and looked around for Michael and his wife, making her way through the rest of the waiting audience as she saw them. After saying hello she dodged Michaels question on Matts whereabouts, hoping that by the time the concert was over he would either have forgotten or she would have a better story! When Kathy came running over to her she stammered something about Houston needing to work and letting her go early so she could see the concert, she wasn't sure if Kathy believed her or not, but it was the best she could do on short notice! She had just asked the youngster for more information on the charity the concert was for when Matt arrived, Uncle Roy walking next to him

"Sorry I'm late Kathy!" he grinned as he ruffled the girls hair. "Did CJ explain how busy we've been? We tossed a coin to see who got out first as we both waned to be here…I lost, but ya know..work will keep…this won't!"

CJ looked at Roy and raised an eyebrow, shaking her head a fraction as she saw Roy shrug his shoulders in silent answer. She turned back and found Houston was staring straight at her, her heart did a somersault, his eyes…his soft warm brown eyes…the way he was looking at her. "Houston?"

He gave a soft chuckle and blushed a fraction. "Yeah CJ, I know…but…I'm back…and I have learnt my lesson…can you give me a second chance? Please? Don't give up on me CJ…I…I need you!"

Before she could answer Roy coughed politely and held his arm up to usher the Hoyts into the hall, muttering. Take your time you two, we'll see you in there"

Both CJ and Matt nodded back at him, but as Houston turned to face her CJ considered running away. "Don't mess with me Matt" she whispered. "No more games, I can't do this anymore."

Houston reached up and stroked her hair gently away from her face. "No more games CJ, I promise. And I'm sorry I hurt you. I kinda lost my way a little bit for a while…"

"A little?"

He grinned as he stepped nearer to her and locked his hands behind her back. "Ok, a lot" He looked down as he thought about what to say next. "CJ, I didn't love Elizabeth…but I think you already know that don't you?" He looked at her expecting an answer, but saw the look in her eyes and knew he was right. "All this time, lashing out, hurting people...I uh…I thought it was the perfect recipe for a marriage ya know…helpless female needs macho man to love and protect her for the rest of her life…I got to be a hero ya know…and when it didn't work, when it didn't feel right…I convinced myself I was unlovable, that I would never find the woman of my dreams, settle down, have kids…grandkids"

"All cos Elizabeth wasn't the one doesn't mean you won't have that Houston!" CJ said softly, bringing her hands up to rest on his chest

He sighed as he realised how much he had missed even these special moments, but now he needed to be brave…he took a deep breath and managed to say "CJ…" before Michael popped his head out and said "Concert is about to begin guys…c'mon!"

Before he could stop her CJ had broken free of his hold and was heading into the hall. He reached out and grabbed at her arm. "Do you take back your resignation CJ? Will you give me that chance…please?"

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, before nodding as she said. "I don't know how, or why…but somehow I know I have got my friend back, the old Houston, the one I l…like so much. So yeah, I take it back…you get one more chance cowboy…just one!"

"That's all I need!" he grinned. "Oh, and tomorrow night…can you come to my house…just for a quiet drink…we'll go to church together?"

Her eyes twinkled as she said. "Throw in some of your home made eggnog after and it's a deal…now c'mon…concert has started!"

Houston had thoroughly enjoyed the concert after all. Especially as he had been sat by CJ and managed to hold her hand several times. Now as they mingled in the foyer he asked her to come with him to chat to the Pratchets. "I know CJ has a bankers draft for you to give the fund a bit of a boost" he told them after shaking their hands, "but I want to assure you that we are both going to do all we can to get the hospital board to agree to trial the treatment…failing that there is a hospital in Seattle that has been doing great work in this area…so maybe Timmy can go there…you just need to know that we are all here to help in anyway we can, here for you as well as Timmy. Ok?" He felt CJs arm snake around his waist and turned to face her, catching his breath as he saw the look in her eyes.

After saying goodnight to the Pratchetts and the Hoyts, Houston and Roy walked CJ to her car, he helped her in and closed the door, leaning in to gently kiss her cheek and whisper, "Until tomorrow?"

"Until tomorrow" she smiled back, before starting the car and heading home.

Houston watched until her car was out of sight, jumping slightly as he felt Roys hand on his shoulder "I sense a bigger change in you than I thought son, and I'm guessing it has a lot to do with a certain dark haired beauty?" When his nephew just turned to grin at him Roy nodded then patted his back as they climbed in to the waiting limo. "Go get her son, and this time…don't let go!"


	10. Chapter 10

CJ fluffed her hair up a fraction as she walked up to Houstons front door. For a second she hesitated, she had a weird feeling that things were changing, bit couldn't explain how…just that there was a certain Christmas magic in the air this evening. She shook her head at the silly notion and rang the bell. Sure she had a key, but it didn't seem right to use it this time. Houston opened the door and she had to swallow quickly, she always liked him in a tux, but tonight he looked, amazing! "Hi!" he said brightly as he ushered her in, "I'm more than a little glad you made it! You look…amazing!"

She grinned and blushed a fraction as she saw the way his eyes travelled up and down her, she felt her mouth go dry as she saw his reactions, not what she was used to seeing from her friend! For a moment she panicked, had he done this to get her back for turning down his stupid clumsy advances yesterday? But as she looked closely at him, she saw…something different…she saw…no, it couldn't possibly be…but…she saw…love!

Houston took a steadying breath CJ was wearing a figure hugging black dress with silver details on the straps and bust, his eyes lingered longer there than perhaps they should…could he kid her he was admiring the stitch work if she caught him. Her hair was soft and silky and just crying out for him to bury his hands in…her make up was subtle, save for the flash of red lipstick…his eyes locked on her mouth and he wondered how they would feel if he kissed her for more than a brief second. His heart was thudding in anticipation, patience he told himself, as he placed his hand in the small of her back and guided her into his main room

Chris spotted them walk in and called out "CJ!" She made her way through the room as Houston went to get CJ a drink, and hugged her friend before stepping back to admire the dress. "Wow, you look gorgeous! Can you believe Houston organised this all by himself ?"

"You look pretty hot to Chris, and no…my head is spinning a little right now…something is different, Houston is…different!" CJ shrugged

"I know, tell me about it! He has given me the rest of this week off and doesn't want me to come back until 2nd January! Can you believe that?" Chris shook her head before adding, "and he is different…more like the Houston I first met when I came to work for you guys! It's funny, but when I first joined the company I was convinced you two were a couple, the way he watched you…the way you used to just hug or touch each other quickly…so subtle, but more what I am used to seeing in couples…was so surprised when you said you were just friends!"

Houston heard the last bit as he walked back over with the drinks, handing one to Chris before passing CJ hers. Automatically he wrapped his arm around CJs waist and raised his own glass to them both as he wished them "Happy Christmas" He took a small sip before confessing to CJ, "And I didn't organise this on my own…Chris came in to help…she sorted out the caterers and then came over to help me and Andy decorate…I hadn't even put up a tree until this morning!"

"Andy?" CJ looked at him

Houston smirked. "I'll explain later…but for now…care to dance?"

CJs eyebrows shot up as Houston took her glass from her hand and led her to the dance floor were he spun her around several times before falling in to time with the music. They danced together for most of the evening, laughing together, whispering silly comments, neither of them noticing or caring tat the rest of the guests were watching…all of them smiling happily. Especially Roy as he crossed over to ask Chris to dance with him. "Think they are clued in this time?" she asked as roy guided her around the floor

Roy just chuckled and winked at her.

Almost an hour later and Houston announced that the party was winding down but that anyone who wanted to join him and his family at church was more than welcome. CJ noticed him chewing his lip as they waited for people to collect their coats or leave. She walked over to him and rested her chin on his shoulder as she asked. "What's up?"

"Nuthin!" he mumbled, his eyes lighting up as he heard a knock on the door and saw Chris nod as she glanced out of the window. "Uh, Roy…could you get that for me, I just wanna grab a coat!"

Roy waved and headed to the door muttering to him self about the youth of today being soft. His eyes widened though as he saw who was standing on the doorstep.

"Merry Christmas dad!" Will said as he reached out to pull his dad into a hug, "it's good to be home!"

Roys eyes sparkled with tears as he hugged his son back. "Missed you son, good to have you back." As he broke from the hug he turned to look at Houston and mouthed "Thank you" before patting his son on the back and taking his case from him as the two walked back into Houstons main room.

CJ had been watching, she felt the tears prick at the back of her eyes. "That was special Houston…how did you find him?"

"He loves fixing things, figured he would get a job working in that kinda field…so I uh…I…"

"Ran his social security number to find who was paying his wages?"

"Ran his social security number to find who was paying his wages…yeah…" he grinned back at her, the two of them staring into each others eyes, he could feel himself being pulled towards her, felt his arms rest on her hips and pulling her closer. "CJ I…uh…"

"C'mon guys!" Chris called out, "time to head to Church!"

"Uh yeah…Church!" CJ stammered as she licked at her lips and pulled free of Houstons hold

After the Midnight Mass was over Chris decided to head straight home, and Will went back to his dads house with him…the guests that had travelled with Houston also said their goodnights, leaving Houston and CJ alone. He asked his driver to take them to CJs house, then clicked the button to slide up the privacy partition. "CJ, I uh…uhm…woah boy…"

"You ok?" she asked a smirk playing on her lips. He grinned back but then reached forward and took a sip of water from a nearby bottle. "Houston? What's going on? Why are you so…nervous?"

"Ah CJ…you know that film you like…When Harry Met Sally?"

"Uh huh!"

"Well, you know the bit when the two friends finally realise they love each other?"

Her eyes narrowed a fraction as she nodded.

He took another sip of water. "Well…call me Harry ok…?"

CJ shook her head at him and blinked

He rubbed at the dimple in his chin and reached for her hands. "Do you remember the bit at the end…when he tells her that when you find the one you want to spend forever with, you want forever to start right now?"

"Yeah, I remember that bit it's….oh…oh my….Houston?" her eyes went wide as he slid of the seat of the limo and dropped on to one knee, producing a small black velvet box from his jacket pocket and handing it to her he whispered. "I want forever with you CJ…I love you, have always loved you…WILL always love you. I need you CJ, you make me whole, you make me…a better man. You make me feel…alive. You…you know me CJ…I…I…oh dammit…I love you and I need you…marry me? Please?"

CJ was sure her eyes were popping out of her head. The first time she had nearly been proposed to was Carl…he had been killed before he had formally asked her, and she didn't know if she would have said yes. And Robert..? Well, she had wanted to say yes, caught up in the moment and their whirlwind romance, but her gut instinct had made her hesitate…and look how well that payed off. But here, now…her best friend on one knee in front of her, his brown eyes both hopeful and terrified at the same time…she ought to be laughing, ought to be teasing him…but no, the way he looked, the way he had asked…he meant it…and suddenly from nowhere CJs control snapped and she felt the tears flow down her cheeks as she whispered. I love you to Houston, and yes I'll marry you. Forever starts right now!"

Houston opened his eyes slowly and smiled as he recognised where he was. CJs bedroom was spacious, classy and welcoming…and even better, it was were he and CJ had spent there first night together! And with that thought he turned on his side and studied her as she slept. She had an innocent and peaceful look as she slept, though nothing about the last few hours had been innocent he though as he reached to gently push her hair back, She smiled softly and murmured a good morning before she stretched and rubbed at her eyes before looking straight at him, her smile widening. "So last night wasn't a dream huh?"

"Stuff dream are made off!" he grinned at her before leaning forward for a kiss. "Merry Christmas CJ" he whispered as he bent to kiss her again

"Merry Christmas to you to Houston" she whispered back as she warpped her arms around his neck and kissed him back

The party was in full swing as Houston walked out on the terrace to find her. She was standing by the wall, a glass in her hand, staring out into the darkness. "Hoping to see Santa fly by?" he asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started to nibble on her ear loving how she leaned back into him and tilted her head a fraction to give him more access. "Finally he turned her to face him, and after kissing her passionately asked, "party is in there, so whay are you out here alone?"

CJ grinned back at him. "It's Christmas Eve cowboy. Can you believe it has been a year since we first uh…uhm…got together?"

"And six months since we got married!" he reminded her as he glanced at heir left hands with the twin white gold bands

"You know, you never did explain to me why you suddenly sobered up and came after me. What snapped you back Houston, what brought you back to me?"

He shook his head a fraction. "Hard to explain, but guess you could say some old friends reminded me what was important in life, and top of that list…was you!"

She tilted her head and asked. "Which friends?"

He gave a small laugh and told her. "It doesn't matter. But come on back inside…it's Christmas Eve and everyone is here to celebrate with us!" As she nodded they wrapped their arms around each others waists and walked back inside, heading straight to the dance floor, smiling and chatting to all their friends as the music played.

An hour later and as Houston was catching up with the Pratchets and smiling at Timmys progress CJ walked over to him and asked if he would join her in her office. As he closed the door behind them she nodded at the clock and said. "Midnight, Happy Christmas cowboy…now cos you have been a good boy you get to open one present here…cos I can't wait a minute more!" She handed him a small square box and clamped her hands together excitedly as he opened it, laughing at the look on kissed his face as he gazed at the contents. He reached for her and kissed, laughing and crying at the same time, pulling her closely to him and rocking her as he whispred iver and over, "I love you CJ, oh I love you!"

Together they walked back out to the party…Houstons smile was brighter than he had ever seen it, and he felt ten feet tall. As he walked towards where Roy and Will were standing chatting to Chris he noticed four familiar faces standing outside on the patio. "Uh…CJ, can you gimme a minute…just need some air!"

"Sure honey, meet you over there…I'll be the one with the fruit juice!"

He chuckled as he watched her walk away, chuckling more as she put on an extra sway acknowledging that she knew where his eyes where! As he headed on to the patio his smile broadened. "Hey guys…Merry Christmas!"

Too Mean stepped forward and playfully punched his shoulder as he said. "So you finally got it right huh?"

Connie giggled as she came to stand next to him and added. "About time!"

"Here here!" Paul agreed as he to came to stand in front of Matt

"Absolutely!" came the voice Matt had been longing to hear

"Dad…thank you…for saving me…for making me see what I was missing…for giving me a future in every way!" Matt grinned as he handed his dad the gift box CJ had given him earlier, his heart bursting with pride and joy as he saw the look in his fathers eyes.

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy" Bill Houston told him as he held the box to his heart. "And whenever I saw you and CJ together, that's when I saw you at your happiest…you two belong together…and this…this gift she has given you…son, I am so…proud…I love you"

Houston nodded and whispered. "Love you to dad!"

"Who you talking to cuz?" Will shouted from the doorway

Houston looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Just uh…saying Happy Christmas to my dad and some old friends!" he called back.

"Well get yourself back in here…you promised to make a toast remember!"

Houston glanced around at the now empty patio and nodded. "Sure…on my way!"

As he walked back in the music was lowered, he took the glass of champagne that CJ handed him and wrapped his arm around her as they turned to face his friends. "You know, this time last year I was reminded of what matters most in this world. It isn't how much money you have in your bank account or how successful you are… It's remembering the message that we were sent when God sent his only son to save us… that love is the strongest give we have been given and it is the strongest gift we can give. It's not just having friends and family that love you, it's feeling good about helping others and sharing love through the deeds we do , through keeping the spirit of Christmas in our hearts not just tonight, but all year. I count my blessing every day, especially when I look at my wife and my family…and all of my friends here with me tonight and those forever in my heart." He smiled as he pulled CJ closer to him and raised his glass to the friends in front of him. "So, a toast …Merry Christmas ..and God Bless Us"…gently he rested his hand on CJS tummy and whispered "Everyone!"


End file.
